Swords Dance (move)
|maxpp= |power=— |accuracy=— |gen=I |target=self |category=Beauty |appeal=1 |jam=0 |cdesc=Ups the user's condition and helps prevent nervousness. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Earn double the score in the next turn. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Gets the Pokémon pumped up. Helps prevent nervousness too. |tm1=yes |tm#1=03 |mtfl=yes |mte=yes |tm4=yes |tm#4=75 |tm5=yes |tm#5=75 |tm6=yes |tm#6=75 |tm7=yes |tm#7=75 |na=no |touches=no |protect=no |magiccoat=no |snatch=yes |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=no |sound=no }} Swords Dance (Japanese: つるぎのまい Swords Dance) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It was TM03 in Generation I and is TM75 in Generation IV onwards. Effect Generations I to V Swords Dance increases the user's stat by two stages. Swords Dance can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with certain moves ( , , , , and ) having their base appeal points doubled if they are used in the next turn. Generation VI onward Swords Dance's PP changed from 30 to 20. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Swords Dance, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |A special move that greatly boosts the user's Attack power. Can normally be used up to three times.}} |A special move that boosts the user's Attack power. Normally used up to three times.}} |A dance that increases Attack.}} |A fighting dance that sharply raises Attack.}} |A frenetic dance of fighting. It sharply raises the Attack stat.}} |A frenetic dance to uplift the fighting spirit. It sharply raises the user's Attack stat.}} |A frenetic dance to uplift the fighting spirit. This sharply raises the user's Attack stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |38|38 28 }} 28 |form=Alola Form}} |38 43 |43 36 }} }} 36 }} 32 }} 37 }} }} |form=Alola Form}} 44 }} 40 |40|40 32 }} }} }} 50 |50|50}} 41 |41}} 43 |43 47 |47}} 37 |44|44|44 37 |37}} 43 |52|52|52 40 |40}} 33 |33 25 |25}} |78 29 |29|29}} 50 |50|50}} 26 |26}} By |✔|✔||}} ||||}} By TM |✔|✔|✔|form=Sky Forme}} |form=Dusk Form}} |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} By Move Tutor Special move Generation II |note=Lv. 5}} Generation IV By Generation II In other games Description |Boosts the user's Attack by two levels.}} |Boosts the user's Attack by 2 levels.}} | }} |It sharply boosts your Attack. (The stat change returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.)}} |It sharply boosts your Attack. The stat change returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the anime mod 2}}|0=|1=B}}|pkmn=Aegislash|method=Twelve blue glowing swords circle around Aegislash. Red and orange lights shoot upwards in front of it and then balls of the same colored aura appear in front of Aegislash, before disappearing, raising its attack.}} * In ZigZag Zangoose, Nicholai called for his to use Swords Dance, but it stopped when it sensed Jessie's Seviper. Pokédex entries 's special attack. Scyther spins furiously to focus its energy and increase its attack power.}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In , includes a that knows Swords Dance, a move which Machamp cannot learn. * Swords Dance's index number is 14, the least index number of all status moves. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=劍舞 |zh_cmn=劍舞 / 剑舞 |cs=Šavlový tanec |da=Sværddans |nl=Zwaarddans |fi=Miekkatanssi |fr=Danse-Lames |de=Schwerttanz |el=Χορός Σπαθιών |hi=तलवार का नाच Talwaar Ka Naach |id=Tarian Pedang |it=Danzaspada |tr=Kılıç Dansı |ko=칼춤 |pl=Taniec Szabli (XY030-present) Taniec Mieczy (BW126) Dziki Taniec (EP144) Taniec ze Szablami (EP122) Taniec ze Szczypcami (EP097) Taniec Miecza (EP043) |pt_br=Dança das Espadas (anime, TCG, manga) Dança de Espadas (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Dança de Espada (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Dança das Espadas |ro=Dansul Săbiilor |sr=Ples mačeva |es_eu=Danza Espada Danza-Espada |es_la=Danza de Espadas (EP042-DP117) Baile de Espadas (XY030-present) |sv=Svärdsdans |vi=Múa Kiếm }} Category:Dance moves Category:Moves that can raise the user's Attack Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Schwerttanz es:Danza espada fr:Danse-Lames it:Danzaspada ja:つるぎのまい zh:剑舞（招式）